rtptes_do_what_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
RyanThePurpleTankengine123's Stories
Hi! RyanThePurpleTankengine123 here! These are some stories that I have made up in my head before, I have never been able to actually use them. So I will post them here! Mid-Sodor Stories Part 1: Crashing Through Life These stories are set in an alternate timeline of the Mid Sodor Railway, and the railway never closes, and smudger is never boxed up behind a shed anyway, Smudger And Proteus is chapter one of this series. Chapter 1: Smudger And Proteus Once Upon a time, long ago, There was a little railway on the island of Sodor. It was called The Mid-Sodor Railway. There were a few engines on this railway, They were all Narrow Guage, Their names were: * Duke - Was the oldest and wisest. he was named after his grace, The duke of Sodor. * Proteus - a little yellow engine who is overconfident and dismissive but has a caring side. * Albert - A little engine who is very rude sometimes, this has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with duke and proteus but on occasion is very kind. * Smudger - a very bouncy engine who can be rude most of the time. but he has a caring side somewhere in him... One day Smudger had derailed, as usual. "You Should be careful Smudger!" Said Duke. "Listen DUKEY! Who Worrys about a few spills?" Protested Smudger. "We Do here!" Answered Duke. Smudger Decided to be a cheeky little brat again, and laughed. The Next Day The Engines Were Laughing About Smudger "Har Har. I Heard That Was Your 100th Accident Smudger!" Chuckled Albert "How Did It Happen This Time?" Asked Proteus "Uh, I, Well, Um..." He stuttered Albert And Proteus laughed Proteus Teased Smudger Most Of All, And Smudger Didn't Like It! "I'll Show you, Proteus!" Said smudger under his breath. A Few Days Later, Smudger Had Thought up a plan, to teach proteus, He Place Some Trucks In Front Of An old bridge, He Knew That proteus Would Come Along That route... That Night, Proteus came along the route. His lamp shining like magic In The Dark. He Saw the trucks, He Applied His Brakes but By then it was too late! he crashed off the bridge and into the Swamps Below... "Craaaaaaaap!" His lamp had come loose And fallen off. There was A creaking sound. Then suddenly all The other engines Appeared, they had hear Proteus's yell. There Was Suddenly a great Gush Of Wind. "What The..." Said Duke Then The Lamp Flickered On, and Off, Off And On. Then The Lamplight, Died Out, Completely. This Became The Legend of proteus, and his magic lamp, but proteus falling into The Swamps below was never part of the legend... A Few Months later Smudger had achieved 300 Accidents! Finally He Owned up. "It was me" "Sorry?" Said Albert "What Are you talking about!?" Questioned Duke "I put those Trucks There So Proteus would have that accident." Said Smudger Miserably. "Why Would you do such a thing!" Yelled Duke "I Was Upset With Him!" He answered "You're A Very Mean Engine!" Said Albert Albert and duke were no longer friends with Smudger, they were cross with him! A Few Years Later Two New Engines Arrived, but that's another Story... Chapter 2: Stewart, Falcon and Smudger Years had gone by, Smudger Had Achieved 100,000,0 Accidents, he was still very accident prone. One day As usual, smudger had crashed. AGAIN "Will you stop crashing for the entertainment of the readers!! We have a script to stick to here!" Said Duke "Oh my god Duke you're so annoying!" Said Smudger, he was very annoyed. "That's very funny coming from Mr I-like-to-crash-all-the-time-cause-I'm-a-little-green-fool-who-doesn't-stick-to-the-rules" said Duke. "We have Two new engines Arriving tomorrow, don't make yourself look like a fool, first impressions Smudger, And Get it out of your head that you need too crash all the time" Advised Duke "I can't help my crashes!" Complained Smudger" The next morning Smudger And Albert Woke up. On a siding! In their places were the two new engines Duke Had been Crapping on about. "They've Stolen our places!" Said Albert "What sons of b-" "Oy!" Interrupted Albert "We have to keep this PG Smudger!" Said Albert. "Sorry" said Smudger Albert and Smudger Argued With the new Engines All morning until finally the new engines agreed and left to find other spots. Chapter 3: Stardust Every 100 years, stardust rains down on the island of sodor in the form of little rocks called starbits. Engines would collect these rocks in trucks. Then they would all meet up together. The starbits would all crash together, and make an explosion, sending 5 little silver stars. The engines would reunite these stars, and then. They would form a Power star. Engines would look for more Starbits, make more power stars, and then. They would form a Grand Power Star. It was a beautiful sight that would only happen every century... The engines of the mid-Sodor railway were working when. "Clunk!" "Ow!" Said Smudger "Who threw A rock at me!" "Clunk-clunk-clunk" "Whoever is throwin' rocks at me, Stop!" Said Smudger, Angrily. "The Sky Is Falling down!" Yelled Stewart "The Sky isn't falling down you idiot!" Said Falcon "It's raining" said Albert. "It's raining. Rocks!" He exclaimed. "They look like Bits of star!" Said Smudger "They Do actually" said Duke "Everyone, hide!" Said Duke "The might dent us!" Said Stewart The Rocks Started To rain down hard! "Hide Everyone!" Said Falcon "That's Exactly what we're doing!" Said Smudger Everyone hid. A few days later, they finally left the shed, all the bits were gone. "Well, that was sudden!" Said Stewart. Chapter 4: A Fallen Warrior "Earthquake!" Yelled Stewart The ground started to rumble, cracks were appearing in the ground! The engines puffed away as fast as they could "Run away!" Yelled Duke "Hurry!" Yelled Falcon! "The earthquake is catching up!" The track then broke under Duke! "Urghh!" Said Duke "Oh no." Said Smudger "Duke!" Smudger Reversed as quickly as possible "Leave me! Save yourself!" Exclaimed Duke. "No!" Said Smudger "I have to save you!" He switched tracks, and then buffered up behind Duke. He pushed and pushed, but his wheels kept slipping. Then. He knew what to do, even if it Ment sacrificing himself to save Duke. He Reversed and gave a big Shove! "Oof!" Said Duke, But he was back on track Duke Then noticed. "You're derailed!" Duke said. "There's nothing you can do! Go!" The falling ground was coming closer and Closer to Smudger. Duke started to puff away but then he slowed down and looked behind him. "Don't worry, Duke" he said calmly "I will find a way back" he said with a smile. CRACK! The ground split, and fell under Smudger. Duke Raced off. He knew that Smudger, Was gone. Part 2:Reunited At last? Chapter 1: The Miracle Smudger Opened his eyes, he blinked. He was wondering what was going on. He couldn't even remember his name. "I wonder what my name is." He said, sounding quite dumb. SNAP! It all came back to him. "Oh. Ohhhhhhh. That's right. My name is Smudger and I saved Duke and I was swallowed up by an Earthquake. And now I'm here! I wish Duke could have saved me. But I knew there was nothing he could do. He would just be sacrificing himself." He said. It was eerily quiet. Smudger was on a rail. The track lead into a tunnel. "Maybe that goes somewhere" he thought. He started his journey into The darkness. echoing "I wonder how I ended up on a track anyway" Chapter 2: The Skarloey Railway This Story introduces a few new Characters Skarloey: A very very old (bout over 100 years old) and wise engine that should be in a scrapyard by now. Rheneas: an engine who is just as old as Skarloey, but acts more youthful than Skarloey does, he's also willing to scratch him self up so he can get a new coat of paint. Rusty: a kind Diesel who helps repair the line and do odd jobs. It's rumoured that he is not named Rusty cause he's a rusty old hillbilly, but because he is named after his builders: Rust'on and Hornb'y. Duncan: An engine who is rude and complains all the time. Luke: a kind little Irish engine that is a very hard worker. Bowser: A big monster that leads something called the Koopa Troop and actually has no role in this story Smudger Puffed through the tunnel, then he saw something, a silhouette, of an engine. He wasn't sure what it was so he raced up to it. Crash! "Ow!" Said the engine, in a voice that Smudger Recognised. "Watch what ya doing!" He said "you're clumsier than an old friend of mine called Smudger!" He Exclaimed "Proteus!" Said Smudger in a happy voice. "Is that really you!" "No" Proteus Said. "Oh" said Smudger in a disappointed voice "Nah. I was just kidden! It's really me Smudger!" He said "But. How did you get down here?" Smudger asked "I. Don't know actually. The last thing I remember is falling into that pond. Then the next thing I know. I have woken up here!" Said Proteus "Quickly!" Smudger said. "Let's go!" Duke, Stewart, Falcon and Albert Had been shipped to the Skarloey Railway where they met some new engines: Skarloey: A very very old (bout over 100 years old) and wise engine that should be in a scrapyard by now. Rheneas: an engine who is just as old as Skarloey, but acts more youthful than Skarloey does, he's also willing to scratch him self up so he can get a new coat of paint. Rusty: a kind Diesel who helps repair the line and do odd jobs. It's rumoured that he is not named Rusty cause he's a rusty old hillbilly, but because he is named after his builders: Rust'on and Hornb'y. Duncan: An engine who is rude and complains all the time. Luke: a kind little Irish engine that is a very hard worker. They all quickly became friends. Duke told them about Smudger And Proteus, saying that they were gone forever, but not knowing they were on they way at that very moment. Chapter 3: Mineshaft Breakout Smudger and Proteus puffed through the tunnel, it was dark, and lonely. But they didn't give up, they soon arrived at an old bridge. They puffed across it slowly until.... Creeeeeeek! "What was that?!" Said Smudger "I dunno" said Proteus. "The Bridge is collapsing!" Yelled Smudger They puffed off quickly, the track fell quickly, the falling track was right behind smudger now. His wheels slipped, the falling track was barely in the middle of his back wheels. "I am not losing My memory again!" He said in a Determed and somewhat angry voice. They made it across the bridge and into another cavern. "Well," said proteus in a relieved voice. "At least we're safe now" But that was short lived. Suddenly a boulder dropped out of a hole and started to chase them down the track! "Hey, this is an Indiana Jones reference!" Said Smudger in a surprised voice. The boulder was coming closer and closer to Smudger. It was about to crush him when... "Land Ahoy!" Yelled Proteus. SMASH! They burst through a blocked up wall and into daylight. And were sent flying as if they were shot out of a cannon. They heard a crash behind them. The Boulder had smashed into the exit and blocked it off. "Now who says trains can't fly!" Said Proteus They started to fall towards the water... "Proteus! I don't think this is a good idea!" Smudger yelled. "Don't worry! we'll be fine!" Proteus Answered SPLASH! Everything blacked out. Chapter 4: The Rescue Thomas the tank engine Puffed happily along the line. He was having a day off. He decided to go for a run along the coastal track. Meanwhile. On the beach. "Urgh. Urghhhhhhh. Urghhhhhhhhh." Groaned Smudger. He Had washed Up on the beach with Proteus. "What Happened?" He said. "I dunno." Said Proteus, who had finally gained Conscienceness Then they heard a whistle. "That whistle sounds so original." Said Smudger "What sounds Original?" Said Thomas The Tank Engine. "Your whistle" said Proteus. "Who are you?" Thomas Asked "Im Smudger" Smudger Said "And who are you, little yellow engine?" Thomas Asked. "You know Who I am" said Proteus. "No. I don't" replied Thomas. "Well I Am Proteus Of course! You've Heard the legend of Me and My Magic lamp?" Asked Proteus. "Doesn't Ring Toby's Bell." Thomas Replied. "O-kayyy" said Proteus. "Please get us out of here Thomas." Said smudger "How-do-you-know-my-name?" Said Thomas, quite fast. "I don't. Actually know." Said Smudger "Alright il help you." Said Thomas "Thanks Thomas" Said Proteus And Smudger at the same time. Soon they were repaired and on a new railway now. "This is a nice railway! Said Smudger. "I know!" Replied Proteus "Im sorry Proteus. Im sorry for making you have that accident." Said Smudger. "Thats Ok! And im sorry for teasing you all those times!" Replied Proteus "Thats ok!" Said Smudger "Friends?" Asked Proteus. "Nah" said Smudger "Awww." Complained Proteus. "Just kidding!" Said Smudger "Friends?" Asked Proteus Again. "Friends!" Replied Smudger. Soon Smudger And Proteus Got to know Everyone. And soon everyone was friends. And Smudger. Never had An accident Again! Well most of the time! The End Or is it? PART 3 COMING SOON! In part 3, The Engines Have to face off Floods, Ghosts , And much more! Part 3: Sodor Shenanigans Chapter 1: Spooky Stories "BOO!" "AHH!" Yelled Skarloey "Rusty!" Said Skarloey, sternly. "Don't Wake me up! You Crazy old hillbilly" he muttered "Sor-ry Skarloey. I was Just board!" He said "Whatever" said Skarloey "how bout i tell you a spooky story?" Rusty Asked "Fine, but nothing Skares me!" "Once An engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of ra-" "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP THATS SPOOKY AS F-(YOSHI)! Yelled Skarloey "Wow! That story mustave been dursed to skare you that much!" Exclaimed Rusty. "Just go away!" Skarloey said sternly "Fine!" Said Rusty Chapter 2: Never Overlook A Little Engine! A Track Leading From The Skarloey Railway to The Aresdale Railway had been build, so the Narrow Guage Engines Could Collect Ballast Too! Rheneas Was Had to Head to Arlesburgh Junction To collect Some Ballast. "How Long Does it take to get there?" Soon He Arrived. It was very quiet. Then Out of nowhere Appeared Three, TINY engines? "Hello There! Your tiny!" "We're Rex, Mike, And Bert!" They Said Together. After Some More Conversation and a Musical Number, Rheneas Left. A Few Nights Later Rheneas Came Back It was Nearing Sunrise and the small engines where still awake. "What are you doing Still awake?" "Gettin' Trucks Off Ballast Ready For The Mornin'!" Said Bert. Then an engine Appeared that Rheneas Had Never Seen Before. He Was talking to himself "I can't sleep. I keep Worrying about Thomas A Pirate Ship Was heading along the line, but Ryan didn't notice it. "If he's in trouble he might need my h-help! PIRATESSSS!! The Pirate Ship was Rolling down the line. "Pirates?!" Said The Small Engines Together Then they heard a whistle "That sounds like Thomas!" Said Rex "Stop! Stop that Ship! Rex, Mike, Bert!" "What? Those Little Engines?" Said A man "Quick! Give Us A Push!" Said Rex "1! 2! 3!" Said the Small Engines Together, they pushed Trucks of ballast onto the line. "Huh?" Said the Man The Pirate Ship crashed through the Trucks. "Waah! Ohh well Sink me! Aaaa! Oh no! We're losing Power Skiff!" One Of the trucks had been caught under the ship! "Arghhh you Little Engines!" "Never Overlook A Little Engine!" said Thomas "That's right!" Called Bert "Go Get em' Thomas!" Said Mike. They disappeared into the distance. The Small Engines Came Down from the Ballast Chute "Wow! That was Amazing!" Said Rheneas. Chapter 3: Runaway Trucks The Engines Where Busy Up At The Blue Mountain Quarry When... "HELP!" Yelled Smudger "What on Earth?..." Said Luke Smudger Was being forced down the line by the Runaway Trucks! "HELLLLP!" He yelled again. He raced right through the Quarry And out the Gates. "I can't Stop!" He yelled. He was being pushed By the Longest Train Of Trucks! Albert And Proteus were Chuffing along the Line, Coupled Together, They Wanted to see how fast the Could go with both their Speeds Combined! "1, 2,-" "HEEEEEEEELLLP!" Yelled Smudger As he charged Through! Albert And Proteus Chased After him! With both their Speeds combined, they would be able to Cath up! "We're Coming Smudger!" Albert And Proteus Yelled Together! Some Idiot Signalman had left the points set to the old Mid-Sodor Track! Smudger Flied Down That Track, With Proteus And Albert Chasing Behind Him He Rushed Into The Mid Sodor Railway, Onto A pier And hit the buffers Hard! "CRASH" "OOOF!" Said Smudger He Was Definantly on a pier, But there Was No Water Under The Pier. "Woooow! What a View!" Said Smudger "Hey. Where are my trucks?" He said All the Trucks were in a Heap on a siding nearby. Then Proteus And Albert Arrived "Wow! What Happened Here?" Asked Albert "Well I Came down-" He was Cut off by a wierd sound. "What's That Sound?" Asked Proteus "It sounds like Splashing" said Albert. "Maybe A water Tower Falling Over" said Proteus "That's no water Tower" said Smudger "It's A Flood!" Chapter 4: The Flood "A flood?!" Said Albert and proteus together. Then at that very moment, Smudger Realised he whas on a raft, being held up by unstable polls. The Water Flew in, picked up Smudgers Raft and Carried him Out to sea! There was another raft, holding Smudgers One back, that was big enough for two engines. "Hurrey!" Said Albert. "The two engines Puffed onto the Raft and then they were all reslly carried out to sea Part 4: Places Where Trains Have Never Been Before Chapter One: The Sea Life "Why did you follow me on to the rafts?" Asked Smudger "We Just Wanted To Help!" Said Proteus "Yeah!" Said Albert "Why?" Asked Smudger "Cause We're your Friends!" Albert And Proteus Said Together "Oh." That Night, they were still sailing. "I thought We Would've reached Land by now!" Said Proteus "Don't worry," said Smudger "Someone Will find Us!" He added The Rafts Gently Rocked On The waves and soon they fell asleep. Early the next morning, the Rafts Sailed Towards a pier with Track. The Rafts hit the pier with a "CRASH" Smudger Was knocked onto track, with Proteus And Albert's Raft Crahsing behind his, Albert And Proteus Crashed Onto Smudger's Raft And Rolled Onto the pier Bumping Behind Smudger. The Sudden Jolt Woke Them All up! "Where are we?" Said Smudger. "I don't Know" said Proteus. "Looks like an island!" Said Albert. They Were looking at an island With a Huge Volcan In The Middle. There was a Tunnel Leading Underground In Front of them. "I wonder Where that Tunnel Goes..." Said Smudger "Only One Way to find Out!" Said Proteus And Albert Together. And They all Puffed Into The Tunnel. Chapter Two: Underground Tunnels It was Dark in the Tunnels, the Engines Stayed close. "How long are these Tunnels?" Said Smidger Then there was a sudden Slope and the engines started Racing down! "Wooaaaahhh!!" They all said together "How are we going to stop?!" Yelled Smudger! "Your Brakes!" Yelled Proteus "USE YOUR BRAAAAAKES!" "Skreeeeeeech" Smudgers Wheels slipped, but they wouldn't hold! "The Rails Are to Slippery!" Yelled Smudger "Then how are we going to stop?!" Yelled Albert "I don't Know!" Yelled Smudger The deeper They went, the hotter It got! Then the Tunnels Started To Shake! "The Tunnel is caving in" yelled Proteus Then they Crashed onto a raft in a Circular Tunnel "It's Soooo Hot in here!" Yelled Proteus "And The Tunnels are caving in!" Said Albert "They're not caving in," Said Smudger "That Volcano in the Middle of the Island Must be erupting, but it's really loud! We must be close to the Volcano!" Smudger Added "Or Maybe-" Said Albert "WE'RE IN THE VOLCANO!" They all said together Chapter Three: Heart Of The Volcano The Rumbling Got louder And Louder! "What do we do?" Yelled Smudger "Well maybe we should-" said Albert but he got cut off The Volcano Erupted And Sent them Flying up on their Skull Raft. "AHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled together. They Kept flying up, faster And Faster Every second! "This is actually Quite fun!" Yelled Proteus "Then They a shot Out the top of the volcano Still Shooting up! "Ok Now I'm scared!" Said Proteus Then They Flew Out Of the Atmosphere And Up to the moon! The Skull Raft Slowed down and Hit the Surface Of The Moon with a "Clunk!" Apparently There were tracks on the Moon! "Wow!" Said Smudger "we're on the Moon!" "There are tracks here!" Said Albert "Let's See where They Lead!" Said Proteus Chapter Four: In Outer Space "This Is Awesome!" Said Smudger "I've never been to the moon before!" Said Albert "But how are we Going to get home?" Asked Proteus "Look a Rocket!" Said Smudger "And it's Designed for Engines!" Said Proteus "Cool!" Said Albert They Puffed Into the Rocket and It Started Countdown to launch. "3. 2. 1" said a Computer Voice "Blast off!" They said together Then the rocket blasted down to earth like a missile! "Woooooaahhhh!" They all said together At Ulfstead Castle, Millie Was hard at work When. she Heard Rumbling. "What Is That sound?" She said "She Puffed into the Castle and Found Stephen "Stephen, do you know what that rumbling sound is?" Millie Asked "No I don't Millie!" "Let's Go see what it is" said Millie. They went outside and saw something Flying Straight towards the Estate! "What's that?" Millie Asked "That looks to me like an... ASTEROID!" Exclaimed Stephen "Take Cover!" Yelled Stephen "it's And Asteroid!" The Rocket hit the ground With a "CRASH!" Right on the tracks! The Top flew off And Inside was revealed! "Where Are We?" Asked Proteus "I don't know." Said Smudger Millie and Stephen came out to investigate. Millie Giggled "Stephen Your Silly! That's No Asteroid! It's a rocket "Hello!" Said Smudger "Who Are You" "Bonjour!" Said Millie "I'm Millie And This Is my Friend Stephen! "Or you can call me, the Rocket!" Said Stephen" "I'm Smudger, And That's Proteus And Albert!" "Hello!" Said Albert And Proteus "Where Are We?" Asked Smudger "Well this is Ulfstead Castle Of Course!" Said Millie "Do you know how to get back to the Skarloey Railway?" Asked Smudger "If you follow The Narrow gauge track out of here, it should take you back to the Skarleoy Railway!" Said Stephen "Thanks!" Said Smudger, Albert and Proteus Together Back At The Depot, Smudger Told The Other Engines All about their Adventure! "Wow!" Said Rheneas "that Story Was Amazing!" Soon all the Engines Were Back to work. a few Weeks later More Engines Arrived! To Be Continued... Part 5: Small Engines, Big Problems Chapter One: Splash! New Engines Had Been Shipped to Sodor. They Were: Freddie - He Is Always Described as Fearless, This Earned Him the Nickname "Fearless Freddie" Bertram - He Is brave and ready for anything! He is quite old too! This has Earned him the nickname "The Old Warrior" Soon They Had Gotten To know everyone and Had A lot to learn "Now Remeber To be Nice To The Coaches!" Instructed Duke "Got it Duke!" Said Bertram "Right Away!" Said Freddie "Urrggh'! Who Should Be nice to coaches?" Complained Duncan "They Need a Bumb every now an' then to show them 'ho's Boss! He complained more "But They're The reason Our Railway Hasn't been closed!" Said Duke "How will we transport the passengers Around?" "Uhhhhh" Said Duncan "That's What I Thought!" Said Duke Later That Day, Freddie and Bertram Were taking a Long train Down A hill, They started going faster and Faster! they raced Towards Sodor Castle! "How Do We Stop?!" Yelled Bertram "How should I know?" Freddie Yelled Back They applied their breaks and Came of the track and flew into The lake At Sodor Castle! "Glurrrghhh am pla pla." Freddie Spat Soon They were Rescued From The Lake. "I forgot To tell you," said Duke "Don't treat Trucks With Respect, never Trust them!" "Ok Duke," said Bertram "we'll remember that!" Chapter 2: Fix It Up! At The Sodor Steamworks, Victor Was Working Hard "Victor! Over Here!" Said Freddie "Can My Boiler Be Unclogged Yet?" "Victor! I need a Repaint!" Said Bertram "I Need my New Buffers!" Said Luke "I Need My Firebox Cleaned out!" Said Skarloey "I need my New Coat of Paint!" Said Rheneas "I Need My Trailing Wheels replaced!" Said Falcon "I Need A New Funnel!" Said Stewart "Don't Worry My Friends, Jeez!" Said Victor "I will get to you soon! It's hard with all of you here!" "Victor!" They all yelled at once "Alright I Will get to you all soon!! God!" Victor Stressed Out and soon the Steamworks was a mess! "If you all want Everything done correctly then you will have to cooperate with me!" Said Victor Eventually Everything Was Fixed Up and all the Engines Left. "Ohhhhh what a stressful day of work wasn't it kevin?" "Yes it was boss!" Said Kevin From the back of the Steamworks "CRASH" "Sorry Boss! Just a slip of the hook!" Kevin Yelled "Kevin!" Yelled Victor "Don't Drop Things! Lower them! Slowly, gently, slowly, gently!" Said Victor "Ok Boss!" Chapter 3: In a Heap Mighty Mac Was A New Engine With Two Sides! He Was Technically one Engine, but He Was Controlled By Both Sides! One Day He Puffed Into The Depot. "Hello!" Said Rusty "Who are You?" He asked "Well I'm Mighty" Mighty Whistled "And I'm Mac!" Mac Whistled "And Together We're Mighty Mac!" "Wow" said Rusty "Two Engines In One?" Said Rusty "Well we're Technically One Engine!" Said Mac "We're very Strong!" Said Mighty Suddenly Duke Appeared. "What's This I hear about a new Engine?" Duke Blurted Out. "This is the new engine Duke! His name is Mighty Mac!" After An Introduction And Lesson From Duke, Mighty Mac Left To Collect Some Trucks. "I Want These Trucks" Said Mighty "No! The Other Trucks!" Said Mac And He forced Mighty Into The Other Siding "No! Those Trucks!" Said Mighty, pulling Mac Into the other siding. After a long fight Mighty Finally Won and Accidently Forced Mac To Hard. "Mighty! Stop We're gonna Crash!" Mac Yelled "I'm not Falling for That Mac!" Said Mighty "Oh Crap!" Said Mac "What is it?" Asked Mighty But Then There Was a CRASH!! "Ooops" said Mighty They Had Derailed. Soon The Mess was cleared Away And Mighty Mac Left For The Depot, They Both felt Very silly. Chapter Four: Narrow Escape It was A Busy Day Up at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the Narrow Guage Engines were Working Hard "Good Morning Rheneas." Said Merrick "Morning Merrick!" Said Rheneas "Good Morning Stewart!" Merrick Said "Good Morning Merrick!" Said Falcon Owen The incline engine was waiting For Paxton the Diesel. Paxton Had ato take Heavy trucks Of Slate to Brendom Docks "Ready When you Are Own!" Said Paxton "Load Me Up Rusty!" Said Owen "Going Down! Next Stop, Right At the Bottom!" Said Owen Skarloey Rolled Over "Do You Always Work this hard at the Quarry Skarloey?" Asked Paxton "Always!" Replied Skarloey "If Your wheels aren't whirring, you aren't being a really useful engine!" Paxton Whirred His Wheels Again "Look out!" Yelled Stewart "Oh My!" Exclaimed Paxton, He Stopped "What Was That Stewart?" High Up in the Quarry, A giant keystone from Blondin Bridge Had Come loose "Fenders And Fireboxes! Blondin Bridge Isn't safe!" Exclaimed Stewart "Oooh! Rheneas Is On his Way down from the upper terrace! He'll Have to cross The Bridge With Heavy Trucks!" Said Merrick "We Must Warn Him!" Said Rusty "Sound The Alarm!" Rusty Yelled All the Engines Stopped, and waited. Rheneas Heard the Siren "Oh no! There must be Danger!" Rheneas Said But he didn't know why the Siren was Sounding "There He Is!" Said Falcon "Stop! Stop!" Yelled a worker "Blondin Bridge is falling down!" Rheneas Tried to stop, But The Trucks Pushed Him on, right on to the Damaged Bridge. "Wooaahh! Ooh! Argh!" Then Rheneas Pumped His pistons like never before, he had to get across Before the Bridge collapsed! "Woooahh!" Rheneas Was Almost Knocked off the rails! "Ooh! AHHH!" He Smashed On the tunnel walls and broke through A building! He Applied his brakes hard! "Woooah! Whoa!" Then Rheneas Rolled to a stop, right by Skarloey! "Huh. Oh I'm alright! I made it down Safely!" Then They Laughed! "Hooray!" Said Stewart "Hurray!" Said Falcon, Rheneas and Skarloey "Um excuse me?" Said Paxton, who was buried under the rubble of the bridge "I wondering if, if someone could help me? Maybe? Please?" "Clunk!" Went a little Rock "Ow." Said Paxton Part 6: Other Dimensions This part is about Smudger and his best friend Proteus having adventures in different dimensions. This part will be different to the others, as it will have more than 4 chapters, but after this part, I may return to the 4 chapter per-part thing. Or, I could keep it up! What do you think? Vote down below! What chapter format should I Use when I'm done with part 6? Keep 4 Chapters Per-part Have more chapters Don't know Prologue Smudger And Proteus Were puffing along the Line one day when: "I think Everything is going Fine today!" Said Smudger "Don't jinx it!" Said Proteus, but Smudger already had A Portal Appeared in front of them and they were Whisked inside! "Wooaah!" Yelled Smudger And Proteus Chapter 1: The Portal Room Category:RyanThePurpleTankengine123's pages Category:DWYW Pages